A New Life
by Pinky-firebird92
Summary: Growing up Hadley never had it easy, bouncing from foster home to foster home, just waiting till the day she turned 18 and aged out of the system but when she moves in with her new foster mom in Reef Side her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving Again

 **Hadley's POV**

* * *

"Hadley, I'm sorry but I've tried everything their are no foster families in Angel Grove willing to take you in, Reefside is your only option." Sydney tells me.

I've heard this before, more times then anyone could ever imagine, I've been in the system since I was 3 years old and have been to 40 different foster homes, Sydney became my social worker when I was brought to my first foster home in Angel Grove at  
/8years old, I've been bouncing from home to home since but I've always stayed here in Angel Grove, untill now.

"There has to be something, some way I can stay here I don't want to change towns, change schools, my friends are here"

"I'm sorry but I told you if you got kicked out of this home it was your last one."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll drive you there, your new family and your new case worker will be there to meet us."

13 years in the foster system I should be used to packing, not being wanted, but it never getsany easier.

"So your leaving?" Kit ask.

"I don't have a choice kit, there's no homes left and the Granger's want me gone, it will be okay, I'll keep in touch I promise."

A few tears shed and an hour later and all my stuff is packed in the car, Sydney asks if I'm ready to go, I tell her I am, but I don't think I ever really will be.

* * *

Reefside looks like your average town, nothing special, butwe drive through town and come to a white cottage on the outskirts oftown, my breath is taken away, my foster homes are usually ratty old houses with parents who could care less aboutme  
as long as they get their welfare check, but this home was different, it was beautiful.

"Were here Hadley, it's time" Sydney tells me

"Can I have a minute."

"Of course you can, take as long as you need."

Sydney is the only one who has ever seen me scared she has been there for me when no family has, and this is it my last time with her and now I'm in some else's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rough Start

 **Taylor's POV**

* * *

When I left Turtle Cove I wasn't sure where I would I would end up but I'm glad I found Reefside, it's become my home. But I've felt like something is missing since Eric died so I decided to become a foster parent help those in need, but when they calledand  
told me a 16 year old girl who had been in the system basically her whole life bouncing from home to home would be coming to stay with me.I wondered if I made a mistake. I was still wondering that when I saw the silver sedan pull in thedrive  
way, then I saw her.

She stepped out of the car long blonde hair big blue eyes, torn clothes but what really caught my eye was the way she carried her self, she stood shoulders back walked confidently as though she could conquer the world but one look at her eyes told me  
shewas scared and I knew this girl needed a home and a family and I hoped I could be that for her.

* * *

An older women with curly grey hair and glasses climbedout of the front seat and walked up to the porch and reached a hand out to shake mine.

"You must be Taylor, I'm Sydney I was Hadley'ssocial worker in Angel Grove, is theReef Side social worker here yet?

"It's nice to meet you, the Reef Side social service office called an hour or so ago and said they wouldn't be out till tomorrow not enough staff"

"Oh dear, that's no good! Hadley come over here and meet Taylor" Sydney states.

I watch her closely she walks to us warily head down avoiding eye contact, I have a feeling this kid has been through a lot.

"Hi there, I'm Taylor, welcome to my home, I know you must be tired from the drive"

"No I'm fine" she says

"Well then Hadley, I'm glad to have you here it's a big house and it's awfully empty with just me here"

I watch as she stares at the ground no response at all to my statement, this is gonna be a tough road I have a feeling, Sydney looks between us and I know she's worried.

"Why don't we get your things unloaded and get your room set up, before I head back to Angel Grove." Sydney says apprehensively

"Okay, sounds good" Hadley and me say at the same time

I hope I know what I'm doing!

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes my story so far.**

 **I promise I'll get to the Rangers in the next chapters I post.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Girl

Authors Note: thanks so much to everyone has been reading. Please review I'd love to hear your opinion of my first fanfic.

 **Normal POV.**

* * *

"Hadley breakfast, we need to leave in 15 minutes" Taylor said

Hadley walks down the stairs, mumbling half asleep.

"I'm here, I'm here"

Hadley sits at the table wearing a crimson tank top, a black and navy buffalo plaid blouse unbuttoned, black skinny jeans and crimson converse.

"I see the clothes I bought seem to fit good, I'm glad. You look nice are you ready for your first day?" Taylor asks

"Yeah the clothes are cool but what's another first day I've had a million." Hadley says with a hint of attitude in her voice

"Hadley I know you haven't been exactly thrilled about being here, but we're both gonna make this work. We should get going before we're late." Taylor says hurriedly.

"Let's just get this over with" Hadley snarks

Taylor just smirks and opens the door to the garage, Hadley walks by herbut stops abruptlyconfused, parked in the garage is Taylor's bright yellow mustang but it's now sitting next to a crimson F-350

"Whose truck is that" Hadley asked confused

"That would be yours, I won't always be available to take you to school or pick you up sometimes I'll have to work, so i figured you would need your own car. I called Sydney she said you had your license and you had learned to drive in her husbands truck,  
so I thought a truck would be comfortable for you." Taylor says confidently

"Look you didn't have to do this, I probably won't be here long I never am." Hadley snaps.

"Hadley I keep telling you, I'm different I'm not gonna send you away, I'm here for the long run. We will be a family. The truck is yours." Taylor says gruffly

"Fine whatever what car are we driving to school." Hadleygrowls

"Both, you can follow behind me to the school, I work late today so I can't pick you up butmy friend Haley owns a cyber cafe near the school if you want to go there after school and do some homework so your not just home alone that's totally fine withme,  
Let's get going" Taylor states

"I might just stop there, gotta be better the being in this huge house by myself." Hadley thinks to herself

* * *

Taylor and Hadley pull into the school bright and early for there meeting with the principal.

"I'm principal Randal, let's make this quick I have things to do."

"I'm Taylor Meyers, this is my foster daughter Hadley we were told you wanted to meet with us before her first day."

"Yes, Yes I did, I wanted to make it very clear that I know Hadley's past record and if she causes any trouble there will be consequences." The principal said gruffly.

Hadley began to respond, but Taylor interjected before she could say anything snarky.

"Hadley will be on her best behavior."

"We shall see. Your dismissed." PrincipalRandal stated as she walked away.

"How could you let that women talk like that and not let me say a word." Hadley practically screamed

"Sometimes you have to pick your battles. That is something I have learned over the years." Taylor says

"I should get my schedule and get to class. Bye." Hadley says as she turns away sharply.

* * *

Later in the morning Hadley walks into a busy bustling class room and looks around for an open seat. She sees a few open seats one in the back next to dirty blonde wearing a yellow and grey blouse who seems to be oblivious to the chaos around here. Onein  
the middle next to a sort of nerdy looking kid who seems to really like the color blue judging but his outfit and one in the front behinda blonde cheerleader.

Hadley decides to sit in the middle and begins getting her things out when she hears a voice.

"All right, all right settle down let's get class started. We have a new student it seems, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher states.

"Not really, but, I'm Hadley Booth."

"Well welcome to Reef Side High, I'm Dr Oliver Ill get some paper work together for you to get you caught up I'll get it to you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you guys hang in their with me I promise will get to the ranger stuff. And more of the backstory of Hadley will be coming soon.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

IChapter 4: Color Schemes

 **Hadley's POV**

* * *

Well the first day of school is finally over it was rather uneventful besides the wannabe reporter in a cheer uniform harrassing me and the principal who seems to hate me but as far as first days it definitely wasn't my worse.

I climb in my truck place my crimson back pack in the drivers seat and admire the truck I have to admit Taylor really out did herself the truck was my favorite color crimson and the interior was my second favorite color navy, it was the nicest car I hadever  
been in, I hated myself a little for being so hateful to Taylor all weekend now that she had done something so nice for me but I can't let myself get to close to her she will just let me down they always do.

I drove off school grounds and arrived at the cybercafe I went inside and it seemed pretty cool I find a table and start to knock out the piles of homework I had gotten today, starting school more thenhalf way through the school year really sucked especially  
since I was in a senior science class as a junior dueto my test scores and I was super behind.

I finally finished my homework and checked the phone Taylor had gave me and realized it was 6 o clock, I should head home Taylor will be home soon I don't want her thinking I'm out causing trouble.

* * *

While driving home I noticed a floating, glowing yellow circle on the side of the road I pulled over to look at it and was suddenly sucked into a strange portal I landed crouched in a dark cave the only light source coming from a glowing rock sitting  
ona pedastool at the end of the cave next to the rock was a brown box with an ancient symbol on it. The symbol seemed eerily familiar like I had seen it before but I couldn't place it, but the rockseemed to call to me, when I picked itup

I felt my eyes shift and saw the image of a Spinosaurus. That was weird I thought to myself.

I opened the box and inside was a weird on metal insert inside the box it says Spino chose you, wear this with honor and protect those in need.

Something told me to put it on so I did the rock was pulled to the bracelet and disappeared it immediately changesinto a plain normal looking bracelet withcrimson and navy another weird yellow hole appeared and I was suckedback through

I landed right next to my truck I climbed inside and drive home pretending nothing strange had ever happened.

I notice Taylor's car parked in the garage so I know she's home, I hope she not weird about me being out late.

"Taylor I'm home."

"I'm in the study I have a late conference call, dinners on the table, I'll see you tomorrow." Taylor shouted across the house

* * *

Morning came to soon it felt.

I opened my closet and picked out a crimson v neck, navy skinny jeans and my favorite crimson converse I headed downstairs grabbed my backpack ate breakfast and said bye to Taylor.

I was amazed we went an entire meal without arguing maybe we would actually get along, but who knows.

I hopped in my truck and planned to head to school right up untill I was forced to come to an abrupt halt by a very creepy looking women standing in the middle of the road.

"I am Elsa and my master wants to see you immediately!"

"No way! Get out of my way you freak!"

Suddenly these creepy dinosaur people appeared and begin to attack me I fought back using my gymnastics tracing and the little martial arts I had picked up from a few different foster brothers I had over the years I held my own untill I didn't andI  
was very out numbered and somehow instead of one of me there were three of mefighting the monsters.

Something in my brain told me to click my bracelet and I did something crazy happened.

The Spinosaurus flashed in my eyes and I shouted "Crimson Ranger, Dino Power." I was suddenly engulfed by a bright light when I reappeared there I stood in a power rangers suit.

My suit was crimson with gold detailing and navyspiked detailing throughout my limbs and core area I had a large crimson armor plate on my shoulders with nave spikes. I had a small skirt, with tights underneath helmet had spike on top similar to  
theback of a Spinosaurus.

Elsa did no look please and attacked immediately she was quickly blasted away by 5 other rangers. Red, blue, yellow, white and black. They seemed very shocked to see another ranger.

"Who are you!" Yellow says

"Please tell me your a good guy." Blue says

"I'd love to answer your questions but I'm a little busy fighting right now" I said between punches and kicks.

The fight ended Elsa disappeared and the rangers demanded answers. The black one seemed to be the leader, he stopped the others pestering me.

"Guys, give her some space she can't answer any questions if you don't let her talk" the black one said

I decided I should power down and give them some real answers

"Powe-"

"Before you do that why don't you follow us somewhere more private." The black one said

Ijumped in my truck still suited it up and followed them on their bikes bake to a secret cave entrance.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hadley finally becomes a ranger and gets her first meeting with the others. What will happen next...**


End file.
